


Awe

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Coupled [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Coupled [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Awe

He held her in his arms with a reverent sense of awe he didn’t believe existed until now.

Someone pure and wonderful lay in his arm, her blue eyes stared back at him, her perfection hugged into his bare chest, he adjusted the blanket around them. He was hers already.

Just looking at her you could see just how smart she was, how determine she was, she was going to conquer the world one day he knew it, and all he’d be able to do is sit back and watch.

Indescribable emotions threaten to overwhelm him. He’d known, he’d known for such a long time the emotions which would ensue, yet it did nothing to prepare him for this moment.

“Jack?” Sam asked him. “Are you okay?”

Jack’s eyes snapped up to his wife’s voice he looked at her as she lay looking exhausted on the bed. His eyes spilled the liquid they were threatening onto the blanket covering his new born baby girl, his legs gave way to the chair behind him he looked back to the bundle in his arms. “Yeah.” He confirmed. “She’s just like you.” He said the baby now in one arm he wiped the tears from his eyes with the other. “She’s beautiful.”

She smiled softly then looked down at the bundle in her own arms. Childbirth had been a very hot experience, now it was over the things she remembered was how hot she was, she was chewing down on those ice chips like they were candy, yet she couldn’t get cooler, so she was very willing to take off all her clothes, she had been completely naked by the time she was pushing them out and now the only thing covering her was the blue blanket she had crocheted for her baby boy, the pink one she’d done was wrapped around their baby girl and her husband “He’s handsome, just like his daddy.” She told him.

He chuckled at the sound, ‘daddy’! He never thought he’d hear that again. Yet it seemed like in an instant the word went from one of sorrow to utter joy twice over.

He reached over and kissed his wife on her forehead “You were amazing!” he said, genuinely in awe of her strength.

“Yeah well—“she said with a shrug “I doubt I’ll ever do _that_ again.” She joked “I might as well perfect it first time.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah.” He looked over at the boy in her arms. “God Sam! They’re perfect.”

“The midwife said I should go and get a bath.” She said quietly “Can you hold him—Jacob, can you hold Jacob too?” she asked of her husband.

“Sure.” He said with a nod. His free arm came out to help her sit up slowly, her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat still her body had a glisten to it which made her glow like an angel, She handed Jacob over to Jack in the other arm, Sam smiled at the first sight of her husband with the two babies.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” she asked him.

“Sure,” he said with a nod “I’m a veteran at this, remember?” 

She chuckled and nodded “Okay.” She said fondly, but before she moved from the bed he leaned forward and took her by her lips, a happy ‘umm’ resonated from her throat.

When he broke the kiss he whispered “I won’t mess this up, I swear it, I’ll do it right this time. All of it, a better father, a better husband, Sam I swear!”

Sam eyes reflected sympathy, she saw in his eyes his defenses were down, she reached for his cheek and caressed it gently, she knew he would always blame himself for the death of his son and the consequential break down of his marriage he never forgave himself. She had made it clear to him one day that she didn’t believe it to be his fault, but she did believe the pain he felt because of it, she understood. So as long as he needed her to, she would hold him through the pain, she’d take hold of the burden with him to make it a little lighter for him. She would never be able to convince him of how he truly was in her eyes, but she could do that. “Hold your babies Jack.” She said with a smile “enjoy them for a little while,” she said as she walked towards the bathroom “because when I get out the bath they are so going to come for a snuggle with mamma.” She said with a grin.

“Maybe they’ll be hungry.” He said with a grin. Sara hadn’t been able to breastfeed so it had been bottles all the way, which was fine, but Sam was insistent she was going to give it a good go, so when he read up about it he became fascinated by the idea.

“Yeah maybe.” She smiled back.

“Sam?” he called to her as she reached for the door handle which went into the bathroom.

“Yeah?”

“I missed Charlie’s birth.” He repeated to her, she knew this already. He had taken the mission on the understanding he’d be home for his birth date. Jack was devastated when the mission over ran and had missed the birth of his son by five days. “I’m so glad I was here.” He said softly looking at his new born babies again.

“Me too.”


End file.
